


Half-Truths and Whole Lies

by MoonFire1



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Grief, Manipulative Nick Fury, Mental Illness, Nick Fury Lies, Revenge, Rip my heart out with a rusted spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFire1/pseuds/MoonFire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury made a choice and issued an order. The order was carried out. There were consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Truths and Whole Lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me i'm your national anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495970) by [lanyon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyon/pseuds/lanyon). 



> "Tell Me I'm Your National Anthem" left me with feelings and an absolutely furious Bucky!muse. This is the result.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters contained within this story.

* * *

  
  
“Tell me,” Bucky breathed slowly, watching as his knife lightly traced the contours of Nick Fury’s face, “how long had you been planning the sanctioned murder of Steve Rogers?”

The stubborn, mulish expression that most agents associated with Fury was notably absent. Sweat beaded at the top of his forehead. He swallowed convulsively – particularly when the knife hovered above his carotid artery – yet remained silent.

“You and Widow were clever.” Most people would think Bucky was being quite friendly. “Made everything seem hopeless enough that you _calling it in_ seemed reasonable.”  
  
So many things had been made clear with SHIELD’s collapse after exposing Hydra’s insidious infestation. Bucky had contemptuously thrown his shield – _Stevie’s_ shield – at Tony Stark’s feet before leaving.

Stark had suspected, but done nothing.

Fury had _known_ , and taken hideous advantage.

Widow – as befitting her title – was the one to spill blood. Considering that she had refrained from doing the same when Barton, someone _she_ esteemed beyond reason, committed murder under the influence of brainwashing, Bucky wasn’t feeling very inclined to give her any benefit of the doubt, no matter how _merciful_ she believed she had been.

_Think about what they would have done to him once they caught up to hi----_ A shot ended her words, but not her life – probably to her regret. The quicksilver motions and deadly dances were forever stilled. She would never move again – forever trapped within the recesses of her mind. Bucky smiled bitterly at the memory. _Now now, Natalia – isn’t this mercy?_

Ultimately, Widow was a puppet. She’d been made in the Red Room, had never completely shaken her own roots, and operated at the whims of whoever told the most comforting lies.

Bucky traced his knife again, pressing a little deeper. The last puppet master clung to his secrets, however Bucky could be patient. Stevie wasn’t going anywhere. If any gods were merciful, Bucky would see him again on the other side, at least long enough to apologize.

But for now, the beast longed for blood, and Bucky had all the time in the world.

“This won’t bring him back.” The first words Fury had spoken. Bucky _laughed_. “You think I want him coming back to this?” Scorn practically dripped from his voice. “Have to hand it to you, Fury – you did what Hydra never could. _You_ killed Captain America.”

“He—”

“That shield was his – _forever_ his. Carried it in his memory. Let you twist it, was stupid enough to fucking trust you!” Each sentence was punctuated with another blow to Fury’s jaw. “It’s funny what you can figure out after you’ve lost everything.” One conversation with Thor was all it took for Bucky's world to collapse and his reality to warp. The god had spoken of mindhealers and treatments on Asgard, far beyond anything Earth could boast, that could have restored Steve to himself. A bullet given in false mercy took away his hope before he knew it could exist.

Because Steve had been everything – was  _still_ everything.

“How long will you run?” The words were spat out between broken teeth and blood. Fury at least knew he wouldn’t be getting out of that room alive. Bucky smiled viciously. “Who said anything about running?”

* * *

 

Tony Stark stared at the mortal remain of Nick Fury. The man had been twisted into a literal pretzel and dumped unceremoniously outside of Avengers Tower. Security protocol had clearly been violated, as no one appeared on camera or thermal imaging.

“What are we going to tell the others?” Rhodey stood just behind Tony, aghast at the sight.  
  
“That Fury pissed off the wrong enemy,” he decided, having JARVIS make the appropriate arrangements. “It’s the honest to god truth.” Quieter, “I think we owe both of them that much.”

* * *

 

Bucky sat in front of Steve's marker at Arlington National Cemetery. Phones and other trackers had already been destroyed. He traced Stevie's name with one hand and wrote out _I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so fucking sorry_ over and over on a piece of paper with the other.   
  
Fury had been right. Even in death, the bastard was right, because Stevie was still dead. But Fury would never been able to rip out someone's soul and sanity via sanctioned murder ever again. The Widow could only now hunt in her mind, unable to feed, bathe, or move herself ever again. Someone else might want to carry the Captain America mantle, but Barnes was done.

He'd given his all, Stevie had done his best, and this was what they were left with.  
  
A cursory glance around showed Bucky his solitude was intact.  
  
A single shot rang out, destroying pristine quiet.

* * *

 

_Forgive me, Stevie?_  
  
**_Of course, Buck. There’s nothing to forgive._**

_//end//_


End file.
